hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Natepop777/Mavis and Johnathan's Relationship
I thought about it and im just ganna throw a peice of my script at you that caused the problem of Dennis's Birthday. So some info before you read this. This is written as a script, partially revamped for you to read and others to read, and you must write/follow along with dates. So without further ado, here you go. “ Jonathan being an explorative 21 year old and Mavis being a curious 118 year old seems to be true love on first sight. *zing*. But, Mavis’s want to explore the world had seem to diminish after her father had tricked her of the outside world In the beginning of Hotel Transylvania. But with the arrival of this adventurous dude-man, soon changed Mavis’s mind at the end of Hotel Transylvania. With the thought of Mavis never being happy again, and humans now being accepted into monster’s lives, The Count, openly accepted their relationship. Thus ending, Hotel Transylvania ” “ So what now. Well in the end of Hotel Transylvania, there is a scene that shows Mavis having a birthday in what seems to be Hawaii, alongside a kiss from Jonathan. With that in mind, I had brought up the theory suggesting that the celebration is actually Mavis’s 119th Birthday, but that seems implausible. so, what did they do then? Well, they got married! “ With that being said we are now in the heart of the controversy, Hotel Transylvania 2. ” “ The movie soon starts off with the marriage of Jonathan and Mavis, Mavis being 118, and Jonathan 21. The two have a beautiful wedding and also introduce the future antagonist/protagonist to the movie. But then the scene changes and it is stated that it has been one year later since the marriage and in this scene it is also stated that Mavis is pregnant. In the follow up scene, there is a calendar that is flipping and when slowed down the month’s days go like this, 30, 31, 30, 30, 31, 30, 13, '''( 13 which we '''will make 31 '''or else the pregnancy would be considered, premature ) so that brings the months to a total of 7', '''missing two months before', ( considering this is a healthy pregnancy of 9 months or 40 weeks '''). Since the months are missing we will use weeks to calculate the length of the pregnancy. The months stated ( 30, 31, 30, etc…) cannot go on any calendar in present day, so to guess the missing months we’ll just add up the dates of the 7 months, start from June 13th 2014 and then go back to the last two months present, and then take the days they have in their month. Which gives us '''30, 31. So now that we can add the weeks up, we get a total of 274 days, divided by 7 and we get 39 weeks. Mavis had a 39 week pregnancy. “ According to Hotel Transylvania Wiki, Dennis is born on Friday, June 13th 2014. Go 39 weeks before that and you are now at Sun, Sept 19th 2013. But that is the day of conception, and what was shown on the calendar indicates that she didn’t reveal her motherhood until their was 6 months and 13 days left. So let's get that date. 30+31+30+30+31+30+13=195, take June 13th and now go back 195 days, which makes the announcement on Fri, Nov 29th 2013. Now we go a year back for the wedding and it’s Fri, Nov 29th 2012. So...if we accept that, we also accept the fact that the wedding was exactly 63 days after the first time Mavis and Jonathan ever met. “ But let’s do some more math. If the ending of Hotel Transylvania is Mavis’s 118th birthday, that makes''' Mavis 119 a year later for the baby announcement''' ( Fri, Nov 29 2013 ), then it should make her 119 on Dennis’s birth ( Fri, June 13th 2014 ''') 4 years later on Dennis’s 5th Birthday, it makes '''Mavis 124. 3 Months and 15 Days eailier '''than what is stated by even Selena Gomez, that '''Mavis should be 125 years old. So where did I go wrong, well it could be that at the end of Hotel Transylvania, when the hotel is celebrating Mavis’s Birthday, that they are in Hawaii ( Which was theorized) and are actually celebrating Mavis’s 119th birthday, which screws up the date of Dennis’s Birthday of June 13th, 2014. Or there is another theory that the wedding was a year later after Hotel Transylvania which still messes up Dennis’s birthday of June 13th 2014. This is where I need your help Wiki, follow my path, anything messed up, anything miscalculated ( btw, i can explain why I changed the month of 13 days to its full month of 31 days ) or am I right, anything helps for my youtube video that I do not want to be wrong in. Thanks and bring up any question, it will be anserwed. Category:Blog posts